yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Buzzless (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for Buzzless. The episode began with Princess Yuna dreaming about being ruler of the year by Buzz. Buzz: Boomsticks! You were the best of the best, Princess Yuna. Princess Yuna: That's right. I was the best. Buzz: Consider yourself Ruler of the Year! Crowd: Yuna! Yuna! Yuna! Yuna! Princess Yuna: Thank you! Thank you! Crowd: Yuna! Yuna! Yuna! Yuna! Then, Yuna woke up by her big sister, Princess Solarna. Princess Solarna: Yuna! Princess Yuna: Huh? Princess Solarna: Get up, Little sis. You don't want to be late. Princess Yuna: Late for what? Princess Solarna: Your vacation to Springfield, Silly. Princess Yuna: Oh yeah! Yuna packed everything for her vacation. Princess Luna: Now, Don't worry about a thing, Yuna. Your father and I will take care of everything while you're gone. Princess Yuna: Thank you, Mama. (kissed her baby brother) Be good in Skylands, Isamu. Prince Isamu: (giggles) Princess Luna: Have a great time, Sweetheart. Princess Yuna: Bye, Mama. Bye, Papa. Let's go, Dusty! Dusty Crophopper: Right behind you. Meanwhile, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake were excited to buy themselves some Buzz Colas. Pound Cake: Wow! Pumpkin Cake: I can believe it! Pound Cake: Kwik-E-Mart now has all kinds of Buzz Cola flavors! Pumpkin Cake: This is gonna be the best Springfield vacation ever! Wheelie: Are you two sure about this? Brains: Too much cola is bad for you two. Pound Cake: Stop worrying, You two. This is the chance of a lifetime. Pumpkin Cake: Come on, Wheelie, Brains, Dagget, Norbert. Pound Cake and I took note of all kinds of flavors, (showing the list of Buzz Colas with pictures of them) There was Regular Buzz Cola, Crystal Buzz Cola, Cherry Buzz Cola, Diet Buzz Cola, Buzz Cola with Lemons, Vanilla Buzz Cola, Buzz Cola with Oranges, Buzz Cola with Strawberries, Buzz Cola with Raspberries, Buzz Cola with Blue Raspberries, Buzz Cola with Watermelons, Buzz Cola with Peaches, Buzz Cola with Mangoes, Buzz Cola with Grapes, Buzz Cola with Green Apples, Buzz Cola with Pink Lemons and Buzz Cola with Pineapples. Dagget: You two don't want to get sick. Norbert: It'll give you both stomach ache. Pound Cake: Can't talk, Norbert. We have so much to do, So little time. Pumpkin Cake: See ya. Dagget: But... never mind. Soon, Yuna came up with an idea. When Yuna and her friends arrived in Springfield, The Cake Twins arrived at the Kwik-E-Mart. Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: Hello, Cake Twins. Welcome to the Kwik-E-Mart. What can I do to help my two favorite customers from Equestria. Pound Cake: Apu, We'll have 12 cans of Buzz Cola on each flavors. Pumpkin Cake: And we've read the price, $12 each. Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: My goodness, You two must've saved up a lot of money. Apu got the exact amount of money, The Cake Twins got a dozen cans of Buzz Colas of each flavors. Pound Cake: Keep the change, Apu. Pumpkin Cake: And keep up the good work. Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: Thank you. Come again. Outside Kwik-E-Mart, the Cake Twins came to the picnic table. Pound Cake: Let's have a Buzz Cola Drinking Contest to see who'll drink the most. Pumpkin Cake: Good call, Bro. The Cake Twins cheers with the Regular Buzz Colas. Meanwhile, Luna and Hiro were taking great care of Yuna's Palace. Princess Luna: Well, Watching over Skylands is a big responsibility we'll have to take. Hiro: Look, Luna. Isamu got out of his playpen. Prince Isamu: (walking to his mama) Princess Luna: Isamu, How'd you get here? Hmm? How'd you get out? Prince Isamu: (giggles) Princess Luna: (sniffs) Oh dear. Hiro, Would you take over the throne for a minute? I have to change Isamu's diaper. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225